Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat F
Heat F of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars was the sixth of sixteen heats which determined the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat F was originally broadcast on November 3, 2000 on BBC Two. *This was Tornado's first appearance. **Tornado is the only newcomer to ever win a heat in which the winning robot was the only newcomer. *Heat F also saw the first clusterbot, Gemini, in Robot Wars. *It also saw the 3rd OotA ever, when Gemini flipped out The Creature. **This was the first OotA not performed by Chaos 2. *This Heat was swapped with Heat M in airing order in hopes of seeing Chaos 2 and Team Mace's Gemini face off in the semi finals, in a attempt to continue the rivalry between the two teams; however this would not happen as Gemini lost in the heat final. ** Coincidentally, this would also be the first of two times Tornado was part of a heat that swapped airing order. as it would later be apart of Heat E in the Seventh Wars which was actually Heat A in chronological order. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Eliminators Gemini (8) vs Tornado vs Kater Killer Gemini split at the start, while Tornado rammed Kater Killer. Gemini then tried to flip Kater Killer, while Tornado continued to ram Kater Killer, at the same time as Gemini flipped it. Tornado re-righted it, but then pushed it into Shunt. One half of Gemini flipped it again, while the other half flipped Tornado. Kater Killer tumbled over with its lifter stuck out as the pivot was bent, and was unable to self right, rendering it immobile. Sir Killalot attacked Kater Killer and held it over the flame pit, while Tornado pushed Shunt around the arena. Gemini flipped Tornado again, and Tornado suddenly lost control and drove in the pit of oblivion at the end of the bout, Team KaterKiller celebrated, but they didn't realise that Kater Killer had been immobilised for long enough to be eliminated. Qualified: Gemini & Tornado Berserk 2 (24) vs Inverterbrat vs The Creature Inverterbrat drove head-on into The Creature twice and tried to flip it with its lifting weapon, but the weapon suddenly shifted downwards and got caught on the arena floor, keeping the wheels up in the air and beaching the robot. Berserk 2 then reversed into the two of them to flip The Creature as well. After a long time the Refbot drove into the huddle to separate the robots. Berserk 2 then pushed The Creature away and tried to flip it, although it couldn't. Inverterbrat couldn't shift its lifter, but its wheels and bludgeoner were spinning madly. Berserk 2 came in to axe Inverterbrat, but suffered damage from the bludgeoner. Eventually, Shunt came in and pushed Inverterbrat onto the flame pit, this was until Dead Metal and Sir Killalot also came in to finish off and pit Inverterbrat. Qualified: Beserk 2 & The Creature Semi-Finals Gemini (8) vs The Creature Gemnini split straight away, one half of the clusterbot then immediately threw The Creature over. It could only self-right when the front of its decoration fell off. A Gemini twin then threw over the now seemingly immobilised Creature machine again. This was then when before the two twins combined to flip The Creature first onto the arena side wall, and then out of the arena, making Gemini the first robot to flip another out of the arena, aside from Chaos 2. Winner: Gemini Berserk 2 (24) vs Tornado Tornado began by ramming Berserk 2 straight into the wall. It continued to shove Berserk, axe flailing, around the arena, and eventually into Dead Metal's CPZ. After the seeded mahine broke free from the house robot, Tornado pushed it across the arena and into the side wall again, before ramming it several times. After constant ramming the House Robots moved in, Sir Killalot dropping Berserk 2 into the pit. Winner: Tornado Final Gemini (8) vs Tornado Gemini had a slow start in this battle compared to Tornado. A half flipped Tornado, but the invertable Tornado rammed it twice. Tornado targeted just one half, due to the rule that a clusterbot would be eliminated if one half was immobilized, impaling it onto the arena wall spike. The other Gemini half flipped Tornado and tried to rescue its twin, but it was already immobilised. A drive chain fell off Tornado at the end, but that did not matter, as the Gemini clusterbot had been immobilised for long enough. Heat Winner: Tornado Trials During the Fourth Wars, alongside the main competition, a Pinball Warrior and Sumo Basho Competition were also held. Unlike the similar competitions of the Third Wars, these trials featured successful qualifiers for Series 4. In between the first and second rounds of each heat, a Pinball run took place, and two sumo attempts took place in between Round 2 and the Heat Final in each of the first eight heats. For Heat F, the Pinball featured Atilla the Drum and the Sumo featured Pussycat and Razer. Pinball Warrior - Atilla the Drum Score: 40 points Sumo Basho *Pussycat - 10.60 seconds *Razer - 4.87 seconds Category:The Fourth Wars Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which two robots fought twice Category:Heats won by a newcomer